Runners frequently require for training purposes a drag or impedance which pulls against them and requires greater effort. Such may be for training purposes, to improve the runner's strength or endurance, etc. Weights may be used for this purpose but have drawbacks. The distribution or attachment of weights presents problems and they are heavy and inconvenient to transport. Other means used heretofore also have disadvantages.